Lover In Me
Lover In Me (Amante En Mí en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante americana Selena Gomez incluida como pista exclusiva (Exclusive Track/Bonus Track de la versión deluxe) en su álbum debut como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance. En varias plataformas musicales se puede encontrar esta canción en el EP "Slow Down" junto a las canciones Slow Down, I Like It That Way y un remix de Come & Get It. Contenido lírico Selena quiere sentir el cuerpo de su amante en la oscuridad lo más lejos posible de los medios, los fans y los paparazzi, como trata de decir en Undercover. Cuando ella despierta el otro día después de una noche con su amante, ella puede sentirse diferente y no sentirse más sola. Ama a este chico y no se rendirá en esta relación sin importar las cirscunstancias. Letra Letra original= In the dark we can see Feel your hand touching me Run away from the world outside we know In your lips I confide In our love we can hide Run away from our world outside we know And when I waken next to you I know we're not the lonely people that we used to be I'm never giving up on this The lover in me is the lover in you And you can't stop my heart You're taking on me like I'm taking on you And it's my favorite part Don't let go, don't let go tonight And you can't stop my heart The lover in me is the lover in you 'Cause we fit perfectly when you lay over me Run away from the world outside we know And when I waken next to you I know we're not the lonely people that we used to be I'm never giving up on this The lover in me is the lover in you And you can't stop my heart You're taking on me like I'm taking on you And it's my favorite part Don't let go, don't let go tonight And you can't stop my heart The lover in me is the lover in you The lover in me is the lover in you tonight And you can't stop my heart The lover in me is the lover in you tonight And it's my favorite part The lover in me is the lover in you And you can't stop my heart You're taking on me like I'm taking on you And it's my favorite part Don't let go, don't let go tonight And you can't stop my heart The lover in me is the lover in you |-| Letra traducida= En la oscuridad podemos ver Siento que tu mano me toca Huye del mundo exterior que conocemos En tus labios yo confío En nuestro amor podemos ocultar Huye de nuestro mundo exterior que conocemos Y cuando me despierto a tu lado Sé que no somos las personas solitarias que solíamos ser Nunca voy a renunciar a este El amante en mí es el amante en ti Y no puedes parar mi corazón Me enfrentas como te enfrento Y es mi parte favorita No te rindas, no te rindas esta noche Y no puedes parar mi corazón El amante en mí es el amante en ti Encajamos perfectamente cuando estás sobre mí Huye del mundo exterior que conocemos Y cuando me despierto a tu lado Sé que no somos las personas solitarias que solíamos ser Nunca voy a renunciar a este El amante en mí es el amante en ti Y no puedes parar mi corazón Me estás enfrentando como te estoy enfrentando Y es mi parte favorita No te rindas, no te rindas esta noche Y no puedes parar mi corazón El amante en mí es el amante en ti El amante en mí es el amante en ti esta noche Y no puedes parar mi corazón El amante en mí es el amante en ti esta noche Y es mi parte favorita El amante en mí es el amante en ti Y no puedes parar mi corazón Me estás enfrentando como te estoy enfrentando Y es mi parte favorita No te rindas, no te rindas esta noche Y no puedes parar mi corazón El amante en mí es el amante en ti Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones